


Rattlesnake Smile sequel

by Judayre



Category: Leverage
Genre: Eliot kills things, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judayre/pseuds/Judayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn knows you have to take Eliot out first if you want to take out Leverage. Not everyone believes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattlesnake Smile sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rattlesnake Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761793) by [Antarctica_or_bust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust). 



"So if you want to take out Leverage, you have to kill Spencer first," Quinn finished, lacing his fingers together and leaning back enough in his chair so he could see a decent way around himself. If this went bad, he trusted that he could get out but not if he didn't know what was coming.

"No no!" his client exclaimed. "We just want to get rid of Leverage. Without the chains on him, we have work for Spencer."

Quinn blinked once and considered the story he'd just finished telling. What part of Spencer slicing his way through an entire contingent of yakuza to get to one of his partners sounded like an invitation to destroy his team and win his trust? This man was going to get good men killed. Although if they'd willingly thrown their lot in with him, did it really matter?

Quinn put a smile on his face. "Well, in that case I know just what you need to do."

There was a bit of arguing, some negotiation, and a small amount of preparation before he left the hideout. They were remarkably sure of themselves in their home territory, and he had no trouble getting close to Hardison (he'd made sure to remember his name after the last time). He caught him on his way into an electronics store and didn't even try to be subtle about his approach.

Hardison looked up and smiled at him (Quinn was a hitter and not part of his team! What was Spencer teaching him?). "Quinn! Long time no see! How you been, man?"

But Spencer was obviously teaching him something, because he saw the punch coming. It was a good one - right to the solar plexus - and would have taken him down instantly, but he moved back so it didn't connect like he meant it to.

"Go down," he muttered in frustration. He didn't want to get into a long fight with Hardison. He was untrained enough to be unpredictable, and Quinn's plan was based on this part being easy.

Hardison looked at him a moment, eyes wide, and then fell limp over his arm. And what was Spencer teaching him? Quinn was not part of his team! Mistaking an acquaintance for a friend was a good way to get killed.

He dumped Hardison in the back seat and returned to base. The leader and a few of his mooks turned up to gloat at their "unconscious" enemy tied to a chair. Hardison, for whatever reason, played along until they were alone. Then his eyes popped open.

"Hey, man, you in trouble?"

"Am I in trouble? You're the one tied to a chair."

Hardison laughed. "Tell me your plan, Quinn. Can't help you till I know it."

Sighing at the persistent trust the man should not be showing him, Quinn pulled up a chair and explained so they could work out the details.

Hardison was a decent actor, he was forced to admit later. They were making the recording for Spencer and Parker, and Hardison really sold it. His shows of fear were understated enough to be believable, the way he would break off periodically and glance at Quinn just perfect. He was able to hold himself and modulate his voice as if he had wounds that couldn't be seen. And he was able to get all the relevant information out for the others to see.

The boss, proving once again to be as stupid as Quinn thought he was, loved the video and sent it immediately. And then thre was nothing to do but sit and keep an eye on his "prisoner." The last time he had worked with the Leverage team, it had been to rescue Hardison from a kidnapping. He hadn't remembered how much the man could talk. Eventually he shoved the bottle of orange soda into his mouth out of a sense of self preservation. If he killed Hardison, Spencer would feed him his own guts.

He knew when they were getting close and went to untie Hardison, but the man was already untied. Hardison grinned and winked at him, then turned to face the door. He was almost vibrating with anticipation, and when the door slammed open he was across the room in a heartbeat.

"My hero," he murmured, ignoring blood that probably didn't belong to Spencer and kissing him. Spencer kissed back, looking off balance and lost. After a moment, he looked around the room and his eyes narrowed. "You remember Quinn, right?" Hardison said, arm still around Spencer. "He got our backs. Heard about a group wanted to kill us and turned the tables on 'em."

Quinn knew what the place had looked like after the last group kidnapped Hardison. He wasn't squeamish - a hitter couldn't afford to be - but there were things you just didn't do. Spencer didn't seem to care when his team was in danger. So Quinn hoped he looked more confident than he felt as he smiled at the other hitter. "You have some work to do with him still. He shouldn't trust people just because you've worked together in the past. If I wasn't trying to rid the world of massive stupidity, he could really have been in trouble."

Hardison laughed in a carefree way and Spencer tightened his hold on the hacker, growling. He tugged and Hardison moved with him to leave.

"Oh, Hardison," Quinn called as he remembered an important detail. "They promised me payment. Can you do that thing you do where you steal their money for me?"

"Sure, man," the hacker answered. "Just lemme get back to base and I'll set you up."

Spencer glared at him the entire way out, but Quinn felt the job had been well worth it.


End file.
